


When In Paris

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	When In Paris

Joining your boyfriend on tour had to be the best decision you’ve ever made. Being able to watch him and the rest of the band, who you were very good friends with as well, perform their new songs, their faces lighting up in joy upon seeing the crowds reaction. And it gave you the opportunity to travel through Europe, see all those amazing cities, even though it was usually only for a day. Today wasn’t anything different, you had just arrived in Paris a few hours ago, had eaten dinner in the hotel’s restaurant and then all went up to Luke and your shared room where you watched some TV and went over the plan for the next day, the concert being in the later hours of it.

“Come on, let’s go see the Eiffel Tower,” Luke said excitedly, standing up and dragging you with him.

“Ugh, nooooo. Sorry, babe, but I’m so tired, I just wanna sleep.”

“How come you’re tired? Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night?” Calum wiggled his eyebrows at you, causing the other boys to snicker with him.

“No, I didn’t get a lot of sleep but not because of the reason you’re thinking, Cal. Plus, we were on the bus together, I’m sure you would’ve noticed.”

“Come on, (Y/N). Please?” Luke pouted at you, making him look like a small child even though he was obviously taller than you, “This is our only chance to see it by night, we have a packed schedule tomorrow and we’re leaving immediately after the show. And it’s so close, I promise you we’ll be back in like 30 minutes.”  
You inhaled deeply, teasingly acting like it was a hard decision for you to make even though I wasn’t. You had to admit, seeing the Eiffel Tower by night was something you had always wanted to do.

“Okay, let’s go,” you smiled at Luke before he quickly gave you a peck on the lips and went to grab his jacket, the other boys getting ready as well.

 

You stood in front of the hotel, waiting for Luke and Ashton who went back because they said they had forgotten something. The slightly chilly night air blew in your face, causing you to bury it in your scarf, protecting you from the wind.

“There you are, finally,” Michael teased, already walking in the direction of the big monument which was already clear to be seen just a little walking distance away. Luke hurried over to you, grabbing your hand and interlacing your fingers before you followed your friends to the city centre. Within about 10 minutes of walking and laughing at some stupid jokes you told each other you reached your destination. The Eiffel Tower stood before you, brightly lit up, illuminating the dark night, taking your breath away. You didn’t want to admit it but the sight before you took your breath away, even though it was technically just a bunch of metal beams with some lightbulbs but there was something it about it that radiated absolute beauty off of it.  
Luke had wandered off at some point, standing slightly away from you while talking to Ashton, you were left with Michael and Calum, who put an arm around you, goofy smile on his face.

“What got you so happy, Hood?”

“Oh nothing, just standing here with my best mates and looking at how far we made it,” he smiled down at you, pride shining in his eyes as he looked back to the building before you.

“You’re so cheesy, Calum,” Michael shoved his friend slightly, causing all three of you to laugh as you stumbled off to the side slightly, Calum’s arm slipping from your shoulder. Looking to the side you saw Luke approach you, looking nervous, fiddling with his rings as he mumbled something to himself. A frown appeared on your face, worrying about your boyfriend.

“Hey, (Y/N), can I…uh-I need to talk to you,” Luke stuttered.

“Sure, what’s wrong, Luke?” You turned to the side, facing him.

“I uh-I…oh god. I’m sorry, this isn’t the most romantic speech in the world, I had so much prepared but my mind is just blank right now,” he let out a breathy chuckle before deeply inhaling, preparing himself for the following words.  
Sinking down on one knee before you, he pulled a velvet ring box, causing you to let out an audible gasp, your eyes widening and your hands covering your mouth in shock before he opened the box, revealing what had to be the most beautiful ring in the world.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), I love you with all my heart and I have no clue what to say right now so I’ll just get to the question. Will you make me the happiest person on earth and-“

“Yes! A thousand times, yes,” you interrupted him, your head nodding erratically.

“I didn’t even ask you, babe,” Luke chuckled, tears gleaming in both your eyes as he stood up, pulled the ring out of the box just to take your hand and place it on your ring finger before wrapping his arms around you, sobs of happiness shaking your body.

“I love you, I love you so much my heart hurts when I’m not with you, my hands tingle, wanting to hold yours and my lips long to kiss you, I love you with every cell of my body,” he whispered in your ear, only causing you to cry harder.

“I hate you,” you laughed through the tears, leaning away from your now-fiancé only for him to wipe away your tears and press a long, loving kiss to your lips, interrupted by three pairs of arms wrapping around you and someone yelling “group hug” which you could’ve sworn had to be Ashton.

 

After you all parted you tried your best to wipe away the remaining tears, Calum handing you a tissue which you gladly took.

“Thanks, man,” you heard Luke say to Ashton, giving him a quick hug which the drummer returned causing a confused look to make its way onto your face.

“Wait…you helped him?”

“Of course I did, in fact, we all did. Why do you think Luke and I went back up to the hotel room?” Ashton responded.

“Don’t tell me you forgot the ring?” Michael deadpanned, looking at Luke with a slightly disappointed look, the taller one looking sheepishly at you and his friends.

“God, you’re such an idiot, Luke. You should be lucky she said yes.”

“Trust me, Cal, I am. I really am,” he looked at you, smile tugging at his lips while his eyes were filled to the brim with love. Love for you.

“Come on, guys. Let’s leave these lovebirds alone,” Ashton winked at you two and walked away with Calum and Michael following him, the later shouting “Use protecting, kids” before interrupting into a fit of laughter.  
Luke’s arms wrapped around you, your hands pressing against his cheeks as his lips brushed against your ear.

“What do you say? Go back to the hotel? I heard engagement sex is one of the best types of sex,” he tugged slightly on your earlobe, a soft moan escaping your lips.

“Well, let’s put that theory to a test, shall we?”


End file.
